NXT Takeover V
NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable was a professional wrestling and WWE Network event produced by WWE, under their NXT brand. It was broadcast live on the WWE Network, available to subscribers. NXT TakeOver took place on May 20, 2015 at NXT's "home" arena, Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida and featured six matches as part of the main broadcast and one match prior to the televised portion of the show. The show was the fifth show in the NXT TakeOver series of Network exclusive shows. The main event of the show was a rematch from NXT TakeOver: Rival as Kevin Owens defended the NXT Championship against Sami Zayn, the man he had won it from at the previous TakeOver. During the show Samoa Joe made his surprise NXT debut during the main event match. The show included five additional matches including matches for the NXT Women's Championship and the NXT Tag Team Championship. The event is notable for the first NXT TakeOver event to not have at least one of the three NXT Championships change hands. Production Background The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014 as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials as they held NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution and NXT TakeOver: Rival prior to Unstoppable. Storylines The card consisted of six matches that resulted from scripted storylines, where wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches, with results predetermined by WWE's writers. Storylines played out on the NXT television program. Event Preliminary matches The show opened with a match between Finn Bálor and Tyler Breeze to determine who would be the number one contender for the NXT Championship. The match originally also included Hideo Itami, but Itami suffered a shoulder injury and was not able to compete. To explain Itami's absence, WWE aired footage of a (kayfabe) attack on Itami in the parking lot. While never explicitly stated, the footage revealed that Kevin Owens was near by during the attack. During the match, Breeze performed a ''Supermodel Kick'' on Bálor for a near-fall. After Bálor collided with an exposed turnbuckle, Breeze executed a ''Beauty Shot'' for a near-fall. In the end, Bálor executed a running front dropkick on Breeze, knocking him into the turnbuckles, and a ''Coup de Grâce'' for the win. Next, Emma and Dana Brooke faced Bayley and Charlotte. In the end, Bayley performed a ''Bayley-to-Belly Suplex'' on Dana. Charlotte executed ''Natural Selection'' on Emma for a pinfall to win the match. After that, Baron Corbin faced Rhyno. Corbin executed ''End of Days'' on Rhyno for the win. In the fourth match, Blake and Murphy defended their NXT Tag Team Championship against Enzo Amore and Colin Cassady. In the end, Alexa Bliss attacked Carmella. As Cass checked on his valet, Murphy attacked him with a superkick. Alexa shook the ring ropes, knocking Enzo off the top rope. Blake pinned Enzo to retain the titles. Next, Sasha Banks defended the NXT Women's Championship against Becky Lynch. During the match, Becky applied the ''Dis-arm-her'' on Sasha but Sasha touched the rope, forcing Becky to release the hold. In the end, Sasha forced Becky to submit to the ''Bank Statement'' to retain the title. Main event In the main event, Kevin Owens defended the NXT Championship against Sami Zayn. Zayn performed a ''Blue Thunder Bomb'' on Owens for a near-fall. Zayn executed an exploder suplex into the turnbuckles on Owens and attempted a ''Helluva Kick'', but Owens rolled out of the ring. Zayn performed an exploder suplex on the floor on Owens. Owens performed a pop-up powerbomb onto the ring apron on Zayn. As Zayn appeared to have injured his shoulder and was unable to compete, the match came to a halt but Owens continued to attack his injured opponent, drawing out NXT General Manager William Regal. Regal raked Owens's face but Owens retaliated with a headbutt. Samoa Joe appeared, making his surprise debut, to stop Owens's attack. After staring at Joe, Owens grabbed the title belt and then walked away as medics tended to Zayn at ringside. Aftermath The main event match was the last match for Sami Zayn before having to undergo shoulder surgery to deal with an injury he suffered in the weeks prior to TakeOver. He would not return until December. With his victory Finn Bálor earned a match against champion Kevin Owens in one of the main matches of The Beast in the East, a WWE Network special on July 4, 2015. Bálor defeated Owens to become the seventh NXT Champion. He later successfully defended the championship against Owens at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn and went on to hold the title for 292 days, becoming the longest-reigning NXT champion. After her successful defense of the NXT Women's Championship Sasha Banks made her Raw debut on July 13, while still the NXT Women's Champion. In NXT Bayley returned from a hand injury and stated that she wanted a title match against Sasha Banks. Bayley then challenged and defeated Charlotte on the August 5 episode of NXT. On the August 12 episode of NXT, Bayley defeated Becky Lynch to earn the title match at NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn. On August 22, Bayley defeated Banks to win the NXT Women's Championship. Match Preview Results ; ; *Dark Match: The Mechanics (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English and Simon Gotch) *Finn Bálor defeated Tyler Breeze to become the No. 1 Contender for the NXT Championship (Hideo Itami was scheduled for this match, but was found injured in the parking lot before the match.) (11:04) *Bayley and Charlotte defeated Dana Brooke and Emma (6:51) *Baron Corbin defeated Rhyno (7:13) *Blake & Murphy © defeated Enzo Amore & Colin Cassady (w/ Carmella) to retain the NXT Tag Team Championship (8:52) *Sasha Banks © defeated Becky Lynch to retain the NXT Women's Championship (15:28) *Kevin Owens © retained the NXT Championship after wrestling Sami Zayn to a no contest (13:00) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * Profile * Pre-Show on WWE Network * on WWE Network Category:2015 events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment NXT pay-per-view events Category:2015 NXT pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2015 pay-per-view events Category:WWE NXT results Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover